Airbag systems are described, for example, in the article “Hardware and Mechanics of Real Airbag Control Systems” published on the Internet page www.informatik.uni-dortmund.de/airbag/seminarphase/hardware_vortrag.pdf.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,771, U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,701 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,508 describe the triggering of an airbag by a neural network as a function of an output signal of an acceleration sensor.
German Published Patent Application No. 198 54 380 describes a method for detecting the severity of a vehicle collision, where the output signals of a plurality of acceleration sensors are supplied to a neural network. In the method, the start of the evaluation of the acceleration-sensor output signals is determined by a trigger signal, which is output by an acceleration sensor when it output signal exceeds a predefined threshold value. This acceleration sensor causes the other acceleration sensors to supply the specific output signal at one and the same time. It is also provided that the output signals of the acceleration sensors be integrated one or two times.
German Published Patent Application No. 100 35 505 describes a method, in which the future time characteristic of the output signal of an acceleration sensor is predicted with the aid of a neural network on the basis of the acceleration-sensor signals at least one defined time.
German Published Patent Application No. 100 40 111 describes a method for producing a triggering decision for restraining devices in a vehicle, where the difference of measured acceleration values is calculated and the magnitude of the difference is subsequently integrated. The integral is compared to at least one threshold value. If the integral does not exceed this threshold value by a predefined time, then the position of a triggering threshold for the measured acceleration or for a speed change derived from it is modified in such a manner, that the triggering sensitivity becomes lower.
Described in German Published Patent Application No. 101 03 661 is a method for sensing lateral impact in a motor vehicle; acceleration sensors, from whose output signals the difference is calculated, being situated on the left and right sides of the vehicle. The differential acceleration signal is integrated or summed up. For the purpose of side-impact sensing, the differential speed signal is compared to a threshold value, which is calculated as a function of the differential acceleration signal.